Contrato de Amor
by Hii-chan Sakamoto
Summary: Nadie sabe por qué, pero el Universo es el perra cabrona más maldita de Y más cuando ella junta a dos personas que se odian mutuamente, como Maka Albarn y Soul Evans, ¿qué rayos puede salir bien con esa combinación? / Universo Alterno OoC SxM


**Contrato de amor**

_Por:_

_Hii-chan Sakamoto_

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece. Sólo uso sus personajes en las ideas locas y raras que maquina mi mente :I

**Summary: **Nadie sabe por qué, pero el Universo es el perra cabrona más maldita de todas. Y más cuando ella junta a dos personas que se odian mutuamente, como Maka Albarn y Soul Evans, ¿qué rayos puede salir bien con esa combinación?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_** "No te soporto, Evans"**_

"_El amor tiene un poderoso hermano, el odio. Procura no ofender al primero, porque el otro puede matarte." __—__F Heumer._

Cuando conocí a Soul Evans, tuvimos una especia de _chispa_, pero no de esas _chispas_ de amor. No. _Chispas _de odio. Era algo así como… No, no puedo explicarlo. Pero al momento de que nuestros ojos se conectaron, sentí una aberración increíblemente enorme por él.

Y luego, creció.

Pero, al parecer, el universo no piensa lo mismo que yo. Ya saben, dos criaturas que se odian no _deben _convivir juntar. Pero, el universo siempre piensa de una manera… estúpida, tipo:

_"¿Se odian? ¿Deben de estar separados para no destruirse? ¡A quién le importa! ¡Yo mando, perras!"_

Sí, sí. Justo así.

Él venía de Londres, y se mudó a Death City para entrar en la escuela media. Desde ahí estuvimos juntos. Todos los años. Mismo grupo. Siempre. Siempre… ¡Siempre!

Lo normal era que si el universo nos puso en el mismo salón todos esos años, era que al menos estuviéramos sentados en esquinas contrarias. Pero adivinen… ¡El universo es una perra maldita! ¿Por qué? Porque me siento delante de él.

Lo único bueno era que, al parecer, Soul Evans pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo. Nos ignorábamos mutuamente, él con sus amigos y yo con los míos.

Ahora, a mis 16 años, en el tercer semestre de mi preparatoria, donde los asientos son dobles, el universo decidió ponerse de mi lado.

…

Mentira. Universo, como dije antes, eres una perra maldita.

Mi compañero de banco es… ¡El maravilloso y jodido Soul Evans! ¡Viva! Al observar el orden de cómo íbamos a estar colocados casi suelto un bufido, sorprendentemente lo contuve.

Me dirigí al puesto designado y dejé mi mochila a un lado. Miré hacia donde se sentaba mi mejor amiga, Tsubaki. Una chica bastante guapa y popular, que tenía el cabello largo, siempre recogido en una coleta alta, con piel blanca y unos ojos zafiro que te tranquilizaban al mirarlos. Ah, y con un cuerpo de modelo.

Ella me saludó con su mano elegantemente y yo respondí una sonrisa. Decidida a levantarme choqué contra alguien.

Digo, contra un animal. Un mono para ser específicos.

—¡Albarn! ¡Por qué te metes en el camino de un dios! —exclamó el _tranquilo _Black Star. Un chico de estatura media, un cabello azul cielo alborotado, tipo Kakaroto, bastante musculoso y una sonrisa de fotografía.

—Star, éste es mi asiento. Y estaba intentando levantarme. —repliqué.

—Pues intenta no meterte en el camino de alguien que superará a los dioses, eh —sonrió egocéntricamente y se movió para dejarme pasar.

Llegué a donde estaba Tsubaki, quien sonreía cálidamente y me permití relajarme por el momento. Deseaba que no llegara ningún solo maestro nunca, para no tener que sentarme en el puesto que me correspondía.

—Tranquila, Maka —dijo—. Sólo es por el semestre, cuando te des cuenta ya será diciembre y todo habrá terminado.

—¿Enserio? —como siempre, Tsubaki es la única a quien dejo ver mi lado débil—. De verdad que no quiero estar con… ah… Tsubaki no lo soporto… —gemí.

Sonó el puto timbre y tuve que levantarme, caminé hasta mi lugar, sentándome tranquilamente. No iba a dejar que él arruinara mi semestre en el Shibusen. Quizá y él no era malo… hasta podría ser buena persona.

—Albarn —susurró con su voz gruesa e irritante.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo quiero dejar algo en claro.

Ajá.

—¿Sí?

—Mira —me miró a los ojos y sus orbes rubíes parecían buscar los míos—: Me caes mal. No te soporto y quiero que te mantengas alejada de mí lo más que se pueda. No me hables a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

—Ajá —volteé al frente y el profesor ya estaba entrando en el aula.

—Oye —¡Maldito Evans!

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a decirme algo?

—¿Cómo qué? —esta vez fui yo la que lo miró.

—No sé…

—Mira, Evans. Pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú. Así que dejemos de hablar porque no te soporto.

Sí, eso era.

Se quedó algo… _shockeado_ y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa que quería dibujarse en mis labios.

Volví a mirar al profesor, quien se presentaba, aunque ya todos sabíamos quién era, el maestro Bennet. Impartía la materia de Química, cosa que todos odiaban. Excepto yo. Amaba todas las materias.

En medio de una interesante explicación, seguía sintiendo la penetrante mirada del tipo que menos soportaba. Solté un bufido dentro de mí y volteé a verlo.

Él me observó por un rato más y miró hacia el frente. Quería gritar un improperio. ¡Cuánto quería! Pero, en lugar de hacer eso, volví a escuchar al maestro y anoté cosas que probablemente estarían en el examen.

Sonó el timbre, levantándome de mi asiento cogí mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que podía de aquel horrible lugar llamado salón.

La fama del _Grandioso-Súper sensual-Sex symbol _Soul Evans, era que una chica no podía estar junto con él más de 10 minutos, porque él ya la habría enamorado.

Mierda. Pura puta mierda.

Al parecer, el sentarme a su lado no me exentaba de la regla. Y, en el receso, todos hablaban de cuánto tardaría mi _muro de hielo _en caer para terminar perdidamente enamorada del estúpido.

Putos. Putos todos.

Soul Evans, era el tipo que cuando quería a una chica iba por ella y la tenía. Se decía que fumaba y a veces drogaba. También que una maestra se enamoró de él. Muchos, muchos, muchos rumores sobre él.

No tengo idea de dónde salen tantos. A mí ni me interesa saber tanto de él, pero la sociedad está súper interesada en conocer todos los detalles de su vida privada.

Algo que descubrieron, es que además de venir de Londres, él es el segundo hijo de una familia noble llena de músicos. Al parecer, esto incrementó su fama con las chicas. También, que por ser rebelde lo enviaron aquí. Los chicos tienen su respeto, pero la mayoría tiene miedo de él.

Yo no quisiera saber todo esto que sé, pero a cada rato las chicas tontas y _enamoradas _lo repiten. Yo, siendo alguien que recuerda casi todo lo que oye y ve, no puedo evitar saberlo.

—¿Maka?

Volteé y me encontré con Tsubaki viéndome preocupada. Al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos… Otra vez.

—Es la tercera vez en el día que estás así. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, es sólo que… —frunzo mi ceño.

—¿Maka?

¡Salvada por la campana! Mentira. Salvada por Chrona. Otra amiga mía. Una chica con cabello rosado y unos ojos violetas que se veían bien en su fino rostro pálido, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Una figura bonita, pero no tan voluptuosa como Tsubaki.

—Hola, Chrona. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bi-bien, Maka —a veces, cuando le pones demasiada atención, se pone nerviosa y juguetea un poco con sus manos, tartamudeando un poco—. Me dijeron que te sientas al lado de Evans, ¿estás bien?

Ella era como mi hermana, siempre tan inocente y preocupada por mí. Era maltratada por su madre, al igual que su hermano mayor. Pero la descubrieron y ahora viven con la familia Makenshi. Tanto querían olvidar a su horrible madre que se cambió del apellido Gordon, al que tienen en la casa donde reside aún.

—Sí. Sólo… un poco… frustrada, ¿sabes? De todos los compañeros que tenemos, me tocó él.

—No te preocupes, es-estarás perfec-perfectamente.

—Gracias, Chrona.

—¿Saben? —preguntó Tsubaki.

—¿Qué?

—¡Hoy traje de desayunar hamburguesas!

Tsubaki tiene la tendencia de hacer siempre nuestra comida, y no me molesta. Ella cocina delicioso. De hecho, Chrona y yo traíamos nuestro desayuno, pero un día llegó y nos dijo que dejáramos de hacerlo y ella se encargaría.

Sacó una bolsa, y sacó los tres _tupperware _que contenía, nos dio el que nos correspondía y los abrimos. El olor a casero nos llegó a las fosas nasales inmediatamente, agradecí que Tsubaki amara cocinar e hiciera esto. No sabía qué hacer sin sus deliciosas hamburguesas.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —recitamos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a comer.

La carne de la hamburguesa, soltó un jugo sobre mi paladar, agradándome y llenando mi pecho de calidez hogareña. Probé un pedazo de él con una salsa que había traído. Sólo pude pensar en una palabra. _Delicioso_.

Al terminar los guardamos y seguimos de platicando de cosas sin importancia. Y, antes de darnos cuenta, empezó a sonar el timbre. Decepcionadas recogimos todo, y nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas. Chrona fue la única que quedó en un salón diferente, así que Tsubaki y yo fuimos a nuestro salón.

Entré y en mi silla se encontraba una de las tantas conquistas de Evans. Al parecer, la del día de hoy era Blair Aisaka. Una chica de más voluptuosa que Tsubaki, de ojos ámbar y un cabello morado que brillaba por sí solo.

Tomé aire y lo solté lentamente. Fui directo hacia mi lugar.

—Aisaka, voy a sentarme en mi lugar.

Con su mirada sobre mí, pensé en mandar al infierno todo e irme de la escuela. Pero no lo haría. Aparte de que quería asistir a mis clases, mi orgullo no dejaría que una chica como ella me hiciera sentir de menos.

—¡Albarn! —canturreó—. Estoy conversando con Soul, qué grosera eres.

Escuché la risita que soltaron sus amigas, y sólo atiné a apretar mis nudillos.

—Ya sonó el timbre, Aisaka. Es hora de clase.

—No me iré, ni me levantaré de aquí. Ah, sí, ¿de qué hablábamos, Soul?

Batió sus pestañas coquetamente y quería golpearla con todas mis fuerzas. Volví a llamarla, pero la muy zorra me ignoró.

—Blair —escuché la voz de Evans.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué no te vas? Ahora no te quiero hablar.

—Eh, pero… —vi su mirada confundida—. Es que yo… —Evans la miró de la misma forma en que me ve a mí y ella, intimidada, se levantó de mi ligar y se fue.

Cuando ya se había ido a su asiento, tomé mi lugar y saqué las cosas de la materia que seguía. Miré rápidamente a Evans, quien estaba sentado cómodamente y miraba al frente aburrido.

—Gracias —murmuré y logré notar que abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, pero no me respondió.

Tal vez y no fuera tan mala persona como yo había pensado.

Pasó la clase en silencio y al terminar recogí mis cosas y antes de poder levantarme, alguien me tocó el hombro.

Era Evans.

—Sólo la quité porque era más insoportable que tú. Así que no te creas tanto, Albarn.

Me quedé pasmada en mi asiento y él se fue.

…

Cabrón de mierda.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Hola~! Mi nombre es Hii-chan y soy nuevita. Esta idea salió de mi mente retorcida y es mi primer fic... *se sonroja*

No me animaba a subirlo, hasta que una amiga me dijo "Les gustará, cabrona." Y lo subí, jeje. Espero les guste!

Gracias por leer x3

Ciao!

_Hii-chan Sakamoto._


End file.
